Bard Songs
Bard Songs are like schools of magic, but are primarily used by Bards and Knights. They are generally used to raise or lower stats, and sometimes can be used to inflict status effects. LOW Rank Songs LOW Rank Songs Song of the Knight "He swung his blade, then his foe laid, and stayed forever-more~" *20 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Target 1 ally, this ally has +5 to STR and CHA for 5 turns *Uses: 5 Song of Swords (1st Verse) "Lay your sword upon the horde, in his flesh create a fjord~" *30 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Target 1 ally, this ally does +5 damage when doing melee attacks until the end of the encounter. *Uses: 3 Song of Spells (1st Verse) "Use the spell, the foul you shall quell~" *35 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Target 1 ally, this ally does +10 damage when doing magic attacks for 5 turns. *Uses: 3 Song of Stealth "Move with haste, lay your foes to waste, and your arrow he shall taste~" *30 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Target 1 ally, this ally has +5 to AGL and LUK for 5 turns *Uses: 5 MED Rank Songs A Dream of Spring "His stones broke the wing, and Fall yields to Spring, and so said the king, o I dream of Spring~" *50 GP *Attribute: Thunder *DMG: 0 *Effect: All fire, water, and thunder element attacks used by allies do x2 damage for 5 turns. *Uses: 8 Winter's Call *80 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: All enemies are stunned for 1 turn and all allies do +10 ice damage this turn. *Uses: 3 Song of the Saint *100 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Priests and Paladins can cast heaing spells for free for 3 turns *Uses: 2 A Dream of Spring *50 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: All fire, water, and thunder element attacks used by allies do x2 damage for 5 turns. *Uses: 8 HI Rank Songs Dwarven Song of Wealth *150 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: +15 STR, and +5 LUK to all party members until the end of the encounter. *Uses: 8 Dark Elven Funeral Song (1st verse) *250 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: The tribal sorrow filled sounds shatter your opponents spirits, lowering their vitality, charisma, and luck. *Uses: 8 Dark Elven Funeral Song (2nd verse) *250 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: If used after the 1st verse, this song gives a 10% chance for your companions or yourself to instantly kill any opponent affected. *Uses: 8 Tale of the Dragon of Whitefall *350 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: All opponents with Dragon element lose all of their ARM and VIT for 10 turns. *Uses: 8 SKALD Rank Songs Song of Swords (2nd Verse) "Lay your sword upon the horde, in his flesh create a fjord~" *300 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Target 1 ally, this ally does +25 damage when doing melee attacks until the end of the encounter. *Uses: 3 Song of Spells (2nd Verse) "Use the spell, the foul you shall quell~" *350 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Target 1 ally, this ally does +20 damage when doing magic attacks for 5 turns. *Uses: 3 Song of Stealth (2nd verse) "Move with haste, lay your foes to waste, and your arrow he shall taste~" *300 GP *Attribute: Neutral *DMG: 0 *Effect: Target 1 ally, this ally has +25 AGL and LUK for 5 turns *Uses: 5